


Sirius on a mission

by ninak803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803
Summary: Sirius is on a mission for the order and he's running late.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	Sirius on a mission

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioning of loss, blood, death

He was late.  
Sirius should have been home three hours ago. Remus paced up and down in front of the main door, tensed. Something bad must have happened. Something must have gone wrong. He swallowed hard. Sirius had left the house yesterday. He was on a mission for the Order. Remus didn’t know what Sirius had been set up to do exactly, but he was sure it was dangerous. Just as everything was these days. And now Sirius was running late.  
Just as he wanted to go to the kitchen to make some tea, he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it instantly. In front of him stood Sirius, and Remus pulled him inside and in his arms immediately. Relief washed over him. Sirius was back, he was alive. The relief didn’t last long though. As he looked Sirius up and down he noticed the blood. A lot of blood. Remus turned white.  
“What happened? Where are you hurt?! What’s wrong?!”, he panicked.   
Sirius just pulled him close again, and held Remus tight to his chest. “It’s not mine. I’m alright.”, Sirius whispered.   
Remus took a deep breath and leaned onto him. His arms firmly wrapped around Sirius' waist. He just wanted to be as close as possible.   
“Someone told them. Someone told them we would be there. They attacked us from behind. Marlene… Marlene didn’t make it…”, Sirius said, becoming more quiet at the end.  
Remus swallowed hard. Marlene. Marlene was dead? Marlene…  
He pulled Sirius tighter to his chest, burying his face into his shoulder, grabbing onto Sirius’ shirt.   
He started to cry soundlessly. He cried because they lost Marlene, he cried out of grief. He cried because he was just so relieved that Sirius was back, alive, alright here in his arms. He cried because he felt so guilty for being relieved that it was Marlene instead of Sirius. He cried even more as a wave of helplessness overwhelmed him. Breath in, breath out, slowly.   
They stood there in the hall for a couple of minutes, holding onto each other, because that was all that mattered right now.   
Remus wiped away his tears before he pulled away a bit, looking down to Sirius. “You should take a shower. I’m going to make us some tea. Then we can talk. Okay?”, Remus asked him.   
Sirius nodded slowly, then let Remus go reluctantly. Remus watched him enter the bathroom, then went into the kitchen. He took a pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove. He removed two cups from the cupboard, put teabags in them and placed the cups on the kitchen table. He turned to the stove again, waiting for the water to boil.   
A new wave of grief washed over him. He grabbed the kitchen countertop to steady himself, while the tears ran down his face. Stupid tears. He didn’t hear Sirius enter the kitchen, but suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Remus tensed a bit. He didn’t want Sirius to see his tears. He wasn’t the one who had had to fight, he wasn’t the one who almost got killed, who had to watch their friend die. He had to be strong for Sirius, at least he should try to be.   
He took a deep breath, swallowed around the lump in his throat, then wiped away his tears angrily.   
He turned around in Sirius' arms and looked down at him. Remus smiled a little, he tried at least. “I’m sorry…”, he said silently.   
Sirius shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong Moony.” Sirius said softly, then kissed him on the cheek.   
Remus sighed. “The water’s ready.”, Remus noticed.   
Sirius let go of him, so he could pour the water into the cups on the kitchen table. He then took the two mugs and went into the living room with Sirius. They sat down next to each other, Remus handed him his cup. “Thanks.”, he said. They sat there in silence, both of them occupied with their own thoughts.   
Remus looked into his tea, thinking about the sheer unfairness of this war. Good people died, their friends and family died, because of this war. Innocent people were dying, just because a small group of people thought that their way was the right one. Innocent people had to die because of the sheer hypocritical righteousness of those people. Remus shook his head slightly.  
“What happened?”, he asked Sirius after a while.   
Sirius sighed. “As I said, they had to know where we were going to be.”, he said, looking at Remus now. “We walked down a street in Greenwich, the meeting point was just two streets away, when they fired the first curse from behind us. It should have hit me. I bent down to lace my shoe just a second before it was fired. It was just luck it didn’t hit me. Just luck. After that, everything was chaos. Marlene turned around immediately, wand raised. She fought so hard… She…”, Sirius swallowed hard. Remus took his hand, squeezing it softly. Sirius shook his head slightly, then spoke again: “We were outnumbered, but we fought. And then they just… vanished. I don’t know why. I have no clue. They could have killed all of us. They just…”   
Remus shuddered. Sirius could have got killed today, he almost was. It was just luck, like he said. When would they run out of luck? He didn’t want to think about it.   
“Did you tell Dumbledore what happened?”, he asked.   
Sirius nodded. “Yeah… That old bastard just nodded and went away. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t even wince as I told him about Marlene…”   
Remus swallowed hard. They sat in silence once again.   
Remus didn’t want to lose him, he couldn’t lose Sirius. They just needed a bit more luck. Enough luck until the war was over. Was it too much to ask? It felt like too much at the moment.   
“We’re not going to make it through this war alive, are we?” Sirius asked matter of factly.  
He looked at Remus with tired eyes. He was way too young to look so exhausted, so desperate. The marks of the war so visible on his face, the boy who always had a joke on his lips, long gone by now. How much longer could they take it? How long until they would break down?   
Remus leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder.   
“I hope we make it through, I really do, Sirius.”, he said.   
“We have to keep Lily and James alive. For Harry. We have to fight for them. Harry needs them. I’d give my life for them.”, Sirius said, certain, and Remus knew he meant it. So would he. He just nodded in agreement.   
“Moony?”, Sirius said after another round of silence.   
“Hmm?”, he answered.  
“I love you so much.”   
“I love you too, Padfoot, I love you too.” There was nothing more to say at the moment.


End file.
